


Christmas in the Loft

by wren_kt7oz



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wren_kt7oz/pseuds/wren_kt7oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2007 I was sick for most of the Christmas break.  (I wound up in the Emergency Room.)   Consequently my only Christmas offering that year was this drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Loft

Justin’s decided he’s past needing the outer trappings of Christmas. Trees and holly, decorations and wreaths, delicious smells of orange and cinnamon, cookies and spiced wine - these seem childish and unnecessary now in this streamlined grownup life he leads.

So it’s Brian who buys the tree, sets it up, then demands his help and expertise to decorate it. Brian who persuades Jenn to bake Christmas cookies, then coaxes Justin to turn the santas, elves and snowmen into frosting artwork. And Brian himself who decks the loft with strings of brightly colored lights.

And when he sees Gus’ face, Justin knows why.

 


End file.
